


Fugue State

by ophelia_hamlet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, F/M, Paris - Freeform, Post-War, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia_hamlet/pseuds/ophelia_hamlet
Summary: The war is over but Hermione still has to fight for her freedom. When her hard earned independence is threatened, Hermione has to make a life-changing decision.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! This is my second HP and my first multi-chaptered one in this universe. I hope you'll enjoy it. For those who are reading my IM fic and/or my DW fic, it's also coming. Don't worry ;)
> 
> A few chapters have already been written and corrected. I'll update once a week.
> 
> A thousand thanks to my Beta Rachael, you're a gem!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nothing in the HP universe is mine.

_Fugue State_

 

** Chapter one:  **

She lives in Paris for several years before she even contemplates the idea of coming back. It creeps on her like a shadow in the corner of her eye, she doesn't notice the idea is there until it's staring at her and she's unable to run from it. Hermione Granger has run long enough. She ran through endless corridors in old castles and darkened ministries. She ran through cities and forests, her hand never far away from her wand. In the end, she ran away from it all because she felt like they owed it to her. Hermione Granger was owed peace and the right to live her life as she chose.

Of course, they didn't let her.

XXXXX

The school was in ruins and the Ministry in shambles. Dumbledore was long gone. Severus Snape was a dead hero. Voldemort… a memory everyone was eager to forget. An entire community was looking for answers. Harry had done his part and was again the hero of the Wizarding world. Hermione remembers his bitter comments about Wizarding Britain and its unhealthy obsession with heroes. But he played his part nonetheless, because it was expected, but mostly because he knew it would die down once the shock of the Final Battle's aftermath faded away and the politics came back with an absurd regularity. Ron and herself were also hailed as heroes, although they had different statuses.

Harry, tired of the fight, had preferred to focus his efforts on reconstructing Hogwarts, partly because he felt responsible for its destruction, partly because it was the first home he'd known and was determined to see it back to its former glory. Which left Ron with the duty of chasing the remaining Death Eaters that had escaped after Riddle's defeat. He acquitted himself as well as he could, one day in Auror training, the other in strategic meetings with the new head of the DMLE. It took some time and a lot of work, but the last of Riddle's army went to trial almost a year after the final battle.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to make sense of the mess that had become the Ministry with Kingsley and Arthur. The press was hounding her with questions.  _Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of her age! Hermione Granger helped defeating the Dark Lord! Hermione Granger has all the answers!_  In the back of her head, she could hear Professor Snape snicker at her. "You rip what you sow, Miss Granger." She lasts a year and a month, precisely.

XXXX

Her first priority is to put into place an emergency Wizengamot session with the remaining members that are not accused of being former Death Eaters or suspected sympathizers of the Dark Lord. The number of members they come up with is laughingly low. But they make it work and add members as they go.

Sirius Black is the first new member of the Wizengamot. On his first day, he arrives wearing muggle clothes - holey jeans, a Black Sabbath tee-shirt and a leather jacket – and sets he tone: this is a new age and old prejudices have no place here. Of course, the change does not come as easily as that, but Kingsley can't help but chuckle when he hears Sirius nominating Andromeda Tonks to join him in the Wizengamot. "Believe me, you'll need someone to keep me on a leash and Dromeda's the witch for the job. And she's a good Black. A dying breed, really." During that first year, the Wizengamot, with Kingsley as Minister and Hermione as Undersecretary of the Reform – a temporary title until the Ministry is back on its tracks - votes new laws and undoes everything the former government has put into action under the last three Administrations. The legal and magical implications of such changes are extremely complex but they succeed nonetheless to put the DMLE back into place in less than a month before making sure that in less than two years time, Azkaban will be rid of all its Dementors and properly overseen by new governors.

The work on the other departments is colossal. Security, Education, Magical Creatures, Health, Foreign and State Affairs, everything is reviewed, corrected and put to the vote. Fortunately, the Wizengamot is far more progressive this time around and even though some old prejudices remain – to Hermione and Sirius' endless disappointment – the desire to never repeat what everyone had gone through under Riddle's reign of terror, the votes are mostly unanimous. A year later, new elections are about to be held, the school renovations are almost finished and Hermione is exhausted.

It happens at the grand re-opening of Hogwarts. Everyone who's helped with the reconstruction or financially contributed is here. The Ministry is here. The Order is here.  _The Press is here._ Harry, Ron and Hermione have barely seen each other in a year, save for Christmas and the odd dinner at the Weasleys. When they all find each other in the Gryffindor common room, it's too much for Hermione who starts to cry out of sheer exhaustion and relief that finally,  _finally_ , she can start to put things behind her and look to the future, with her friends beside her. Ron and Harry, who understand all too well what Hermione must feel like, take her in their arms and don't let go until her tears dry and the shaking stops.

XXXX

They come down the tower twenty minutes later or so, in time for Harry to give his speech and to hear Kingsley and McGonagall give theirs. Hermione only listens with one ear. She can't help looking around, watching everyone who's here, the friends and acquaintances she hasn't seen in months. Her heart clenches in her chest when she sees Remus with a very quiet Teddy, who seems to have fallen asleep in his father's arms, his small blue-haired head resting on Remus' shoulder. Remus looks better than the last time she saw him, which was at the Burrow a few months back. He was still struggling with grief and single fatherhood back then. He seems a bit more rested but not by much. At least, Hermione thinks, he's grown used to being a father without Tonks. She remembers when the notion of fatherhood had frightened him to no end. So much, that he almost ran away from it. Her throat tightens at the thought. Beside him, she sees Sirius, sitting close to him. At least, they still have each other. She looks at Ron and Harry who are sitting near the Minister as McGonagall is speaking. She still has them too. She thanks her good star they weren't taken away from her.

She hears shuffling on her right and almost gets up and leave when she sees Rita Skeeter taking the seat next to her. Her over-sweetened perfume almost makes her cough. She instantly regrets not having taken her bug jar with her. The blonde woman leans towards her and asks in a whisper:

"Miss Granger, how nice to see you again. Would you care to give your prognostics for the forthcoming election? A lot of people believe you should run for Minister for Magic. Although some say it's a little premature to make a Muggleborn as young as you are head of the British Wizarding community, people start to doubt Emergency Minister Shacklebolt to do the job properly. Any thoughts on the subject?"

Hermione clenches her fists. Had this woman no respect?

"This is hardly the time or the place to speak about politics. We are here to remember and honour our fallen ones. Please, have a little decency!"

Rita Skeeter grins. "So you don't deny that you are going to run against Emergency Minister Shacklebolt? How interesting."

Hermione flips her head towards Skeeter. "What, no! I'm not running for Minister. Don't put words in my mouth, Skeeter. Or you'll get reacquainted with my favourite Mason Jar. Or maybe, just maybe, I'll give you away to the DMLE. I'm sure they'll be very interested in hearing what I've got to say about your unregistered abilities."

Skeeter flinches. "You don't want to have me as an enemy, little witch. Surely we can find some common ground to agree on? A witch as ambitious as you are. We could help each other greatly. Think of the possibilities!"

Hermione gets up. "The only possibility I'm thinking about right now is me, trying not to vomit all over you. Please excuse me."

Five minutes later, she's sitting in the girls' bathroom, trying to fight off the nausea rising in her stomach.

She doesn't hear him approaching and is startled when he clears his throat. She gets up immediately and draws her wand out of sheer reflex. Remus raises his hands.

"I come in peace", he says, a sad smile on his face. Hermione lowers her wand, her heart still beating hard in her chest.

"Remus! I'm sorry! I... You scared me."

He puts his hands in his pockets. "Yes, I noticed. Sorry, I didn't me to scare you. I just saw you leave and Rita's quill writing furiously and I put two and two together. Are you alright?"

Hermione tries to smile. "I will be. As soon as this circus is over." Remus has a mirthless laugh. "Yes, this is quite the circus. Don't let her get to you Hermione. The Daily Prophet is not as influent as it used to be. People are less prone to believe what the press writes these days. And Rita Skeeter is grasping at straws. I hear she's under review by her superiors at the Daily Prophet. And that the DMLE is looking into her as well as on informations she might have given to Umbridge on Muggleborns whereabouts during the War."

Hermione raises an eyebrow. "You're very well informed."

He sits down next to her. "Well, I don't know if you've heard, but I've got quite a few friends in high places these days."

This time, Hermione laughs. "Yes, well done you. I heard myself that you're about to get a job in those higher spheres yourself. Quite the impressive feat, Mr. Lupin."

Remus looks down. "Yes, well, nothing is done yet. People are still wary of werewolves and the Ministry still has some policies about dangerous half-breeds like me taking on leadership roles."

Hermione puts her hand on his. "We're working on it, Remus. I'm so sorry this has taken so long. We just want to make sure that a change we make today is not going to be overturned tomorrow. We needed more members in the Wizengamot before trying to change something as sensitive as werewolf rights."

He squeezes her hand. "I know, Hermione. It wasn't a reproach. The Ministry is still overwhelmed and werewolf rights are not a priority right now. I understand. I'm really grateful you've made sure I could keep full custody of my son without the DRMC breathing down my neck and that I have access to Wolfsbane. You're doing an amazing work, Hermione. I'm very grateful. And proud of you."

Hermione can feel her cheeks warming up. "Well, it's only normal. You deserve everything good that comes and will come your way, Remus. I just wish I could do more."

He kisses her cheek, and now, she's certain she's blushing all the way down her neck. "You are. Don't ever doubt that. And don't let people like Skeeter make you believe otherwise. And-"

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

Sirius is standing in the doorway, a fidgety Teddy on his hip. "The speeches are over. Hermione, Kingsley is looking for you. And I think Minnie said something about a glass of scotch in her office later. Also, Moony, my friend, your son needs a change."

Remus snickers. "So, he's your nephew when he's clean but as soon as the nappy's full, he's my son?"

Sirius grins. "Well, I'm not against changing nappies, I'm just shite at it. Pun intended."

Hermione chuckles. "Well, I'll leave you to it gentlemen. Duty calls." She gets up and kisses Teddy on the cheek before exiting the bathroom.

"Hey! What about my kiss?" Sirius cries after her. Hermione laughs and doesn't bother to answer.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone !! Thanks for all those who left a kudos/comment. This chapter is really early because, as it was pointed out to me, the fic is shown as 'complete' and I can't undo it unless I post a new chapter :/ So, my mistake earns you an early chapter, yeah !
> 
> Again, I'd like to thanks Rachael for being my beta. You rock, girl!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted next Tuesday.

** Chapter two:  **

 

The next day, Hermione wakes at 10am, a rare luxury she indulges in as she isn’t expected at the Ministry that day. Kingsley had been adamant that she gets a day off before the start of the elections. As expected, the Daily Prophet and the Quibble are on the coffee table. Luna, with whom she is sharing room and rent, having bought the first and delivered the second earlier that morning.

 

What she didn’t expect, however, was the stack of letters piled next to the newspapers. There’s a note on them, in Luna’s quirky handwriting:

 

‘I think you should read the Daily Prophet before the letters. I’ll be at Father’s. Don’t hesitate to Floo me if you need anything. Oh, and Father would like me to tell you he’d be very glad to interview you. Don’t let the nargles get to you. Love, Luna.’

 

Hermione frowns but listens to Luna’s advice and unfolds the Daily Prophet. She did not expect to see her face on the front page. However, she screams “WHAT ?!” when she reads the headlines:

 

HERMIONE GRANGER: ON THE ROAD TO POWER? (Former classmates tell all, p2 to 7, see p8 for more information on Muggleborn War Hero Hermione Granger.)

 

And IS MINISTER SHACKLEBOLT ALREADY OUT OF A JOB AND WHY? (The dubious ascension of a former nobody p10)

 

She reads the whole thing in five minutes. Rita Skeeter and some of her colleagues are advancing the wild theory that Hermione Granger is running for Minister for Magic and that Shaklebolt should be anywhere (“can we really trust a man from whom we know so little about?”) but in office. Hermione is shaking. This cannot be happening. She isn’t ready to become Minister. Not now. The job might literally kill her! Don’t they understand what a _charmed_ office means ?

 

What was the Daily Prophet thinking? What was Rita Skeeter … _Oh!_ Hermione would call the woman brilliant if she wasn’t trying to send her to Azkaban, or worst, kill her!

 

She looks at the stash of letter on the table and she suddenly understands why all her friends wrote to her. She sees the different handwritings of Harry, Ron, Molly, Neville, Lavender ( _really_?), a few of her colleagues and finally, she sees Shaklebolt’s. She reads it first and her heart is tambouring in her chest.

 

‘Please see me in my office at your earliest convenience.’

 

She gets ready while she reads the rest of the letters. They’re all the same, asking what’s going on and please, could she answer back quickly? Lavender’s the only one that’s not a question but rather a list of make-up charms and hair products (charms just won’t work on your hair. Unless you cut it all!) for her upcoming announcement and a chart of the stars and horoscope which Lavender assures her that it shows an extremely favourable sky for big decisions! Hermione throws everything to the bin before putting on her cloak and grabbing some Floo powder. Ten seconds later, she arrives at the Atrium and the press is waiting for her. The flashes of the reporters’ cameras blind her and she doesn’t see immediately who grabs her arm and pulls her from the crowd. She’s just too happy to get away from them. Two minutes or so later, she’s in one of the elevators and Harry is looking at her, worried.

 

“Alright, ‘Mione?”

 

She throws her arms around his neck, a gesture he accepts awkwardly but happily.

 

“Merlin, am I glad to see you! Has the world lost its marbles? What was that?”

 

Harry frowns. “Um, haven’t you read the papers this morning? I owled you a letter and-“

 

“Yes, I saw that. I read what that awful woman wrote in that... that rag! You can’t believe that Harry!”

 

Harry puts his hands on her shoulders. “I don’t. I know you Hermione, I know what you’re all for and Minister for Magic is just not you. But people are going to believe it. Just because they read in the papers that Hermione Granger is the one they need. Frankly, I don’t know how we didn’t see this coming. They’ve been dithyrambic about you for the past months. No offense, Hermione, but that’s not usually their style.”

 

Hermione makes a sound of dejection. “Don’t I know it. Two years ago they couldn’t even write my name without calling me a power-grabbing, heartbreaking M-word. Now they’re hailing me as their new saviour. What a bunch of hypocrites!”

 

Harry smirks at that: “Welcome to the Saviour Club. We hold lunches on Thursdays.”

 

Hermione chuckles. At least he’s not taking it too seriously. They exit the lift together. “Are you going to see Kingsley?” Harry asks.

 

“Yes, I was summoned. This can’t be good. I just hope he doesn’t believe what the papers say.”

 

Harry takes her hand and stops her in the middle of the corridor. “Kingsley is not an idiot. He knows better than to believe the drivel Skeeter and the rest of them at the Prophet write. Anyway, I’m going there too. So you’re not alone.”

 

Hermione squeezes his hand. “Thanks Harry.”

 

Two minutes later, Harry and her are seating in front of the Emergency Minister’s desk, listening to him ramble about the idiocy of the media. Hermione is relieved that her superior doesn’t believe she really wants his place. Harry, always practical, asks:

 

“What can we do? Surely they can’t elect Hermione. She’s not even running!”

 

Kingsley pinches his nose, before seating down, sighing loudly: “The Wizarding laws are not the same as the Muggle ones when it comes to elections. The ballots are blank ones. They fill it with the name of the person of their choosing. Usually, it’s one of the candidates running for Minister that gets elected. But sometimes, although very rarely, someone else is chosen. The last time it happened was directly after the Goblin wars, several centuries ago. They elected Ametyst Strongbow, who was famous for his involvement in the peace negotiations with the goblins. The Wizarding community thought only him could lead them after so many decades of war. He did a good job even though he never really wanted to be Minister.”

 

Hermione, of course, knew that. She just hoped that prejudices against Muggleborns were still strong enough to prevent her being appointed Minister. But Kingsley’s face is already telling another story. Unless…

 

“Wait, isn’t there a precedent where a non-candidate was elected and refused to enter office? I seem to remember that it happened once, seven centuries or so ago.”

 

Kingsley frowns. “Yes but… Hermione, you do know what happened to that wizard, right?”

 

Silence falls. Harry looks at the two of them. “What happened to him?”

 

Hermione shakes her head. “I can’t believe I’m even suggesting that.”

 

Kingsley gets up once again from his chair and reaches for a heavy book on a shelf behind the desk.

 

“Guys, seriously, what happened to that wizard?”

 

Kingsley opens the book in front of Harry and points at a paragraph on the left page.

 

_Janus Cobbleport: Elected Minister for Magic in the year 1256 at the majority. Refused to assume his duties on the grounds that he did not ask to be elected. Was subsequently tried by the Wizengamot for treason against magic and sent to Azkaban. Died during the first week of his twenty year-sentence. Cause of death unknown._

 

“But that’s... that’s absurd! He just didn’t want to be Minister!”

 

Hermione sighs. “Those were different times, Harry. Cobbleport was the Headmaster of Hogwarts at the time and the muggles were conducting a lot of witch trials during those years. The Wizarding community felt like they needed someone with a good head on their shoulders to ensure that they would not be the victims of mass genocide. He was one of the most intelligent wizards of his generation. His refusal to become Minister was received as an act of treason. And the fact that he had powerful enemies did not help.”

 

“So they killed him?”

 

Kingsley speaks up: “Yes, they killed him.”

 

Harry looks at Hermione: “But, they won’t do that to you. I mean, if you’re elected, they can’t just send you to Azkaban, can they?”

 

Hermione buries her face in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. Kingsley puts his hand on Hermione’s shoulder.

 

“The problem is that it created a precedent. If Hermione is elected and refuses to become Minister, she will be tried in front of the Wizengamot for treason. And she might not win.”

 

XXXXX

 

After that meeting, Hermione spent the remaining days before the elections in the Hogwarts library, under the worried gaze of Minerva and a few other professors.

 

“What I don’t understand is why she won’t even consider becoming Minister. There are worst jobs in the world.” Sinistra said.

 

Filius Flitwick shook his head. “Look at her. I don’t think she’s physically or even mentally capable of having such a demanding job so soon after the war. She’s still in shock, for Merlin’s sake!”

 

Minerva added: “And let’s not forget who we’re talking about. Hermione is nothing but a perfectionist. It would kill her to become Minister and not being able to do it as flawlessly as she wants to. I’ve no difficulties believing she could do a marvellous job at it. But not now. Filius is right, it’s too soon. She’s barely eating and sleeping. Poppy is worried, to say the least.”

 

They see her get up from her seat and grab the book she was reading before running with it towards Mrs. Pince.

 

“May I take this book? I need to show it to Emergency Minister Shaklebolt.”

 

Mrs. Pince grumbles: “You know the rules, Miss Granger. No book is allowed outside of the Hogwarts grounds without the express permission of – “

 

Minerva interrupts her: “Irma, it’s alright. Miss Granger has my permission.” She turns towards her former student. “Did you find something useful, dear?”

 

Hermione nods urgently. “Yes, I need to see Kingsley as soon as possible.”

 

“Very well, you can use the floo in my office. You remember the password, don’t you?”

 

XXXX

 

“Sekmet!”

 

The statue turns and Hermione runs up the remaining stairs. She must not lose one second, her life might depend on it. She grabs a handful of traveling powder, steps into the floo and distinctly says: “Emergency Minister Shaklebolt’s office.”

 

Five seconds later, she finds herself in an empty office. She goes for the door, the book she borrowed still firmly in her left hand. Percy Weasley in on the other side, her back to her, looking at some scrolls by the bookshelf.

 

“Percy! I need to see Kingsley! Where is he?”

 

Percy startles at the sound of her voice, almost dropping the scroll in his hands. “Hermione! Emergency Minister Shaklebolt is not here! He’s headed to the Wizengamot to formally open the elections. He’s asked me to fetch- “

 

_Oh no, am I too late?_ She looks at the clock. Five to twelve. _No!_

 

“Percy, is there a way to access the Wizengamot that’s quicker than the elevators? This is an emergency, I have to stop Shaklebolt before he starts the elections.”

 

Percy gets flustered. “What? Absolutely not! These elections have been part of the democratic process of Wizarding Britain since before Hogwarts. It has never been interr-“

 

“ _PERCY!_ This is a life or death matter! My life to be precise! Tell me where the secret passage to the Wizengamot is !”

 

“How do you-“

 

“TELL ME!”

 

He promptly waves his wand towards the south wall of his office: “ _Revelio_ ” A door appears and opens in front of them. “It’s a direct road. You’ll be there in two minutes flat if you run.”

 

But Hermione has already gone.

 

XXXX

 

The corridors are dark and damp. Hermione runs are fast as she can but the hems of her robes keep getting stuck into various crevices in the walls. She abandons it halfway through the passage and barges in the Wizengamot a minute later. Kingsley is midway through the official proceedings when she shouts: “ _STOP!!_ ”

 

Two dozens of wands are lifted in her direction. Sirius is the first to shout: “Granger! What the hell ?!!”

 

Hermione is breathless but still manages to say: “I have- I have a solution.”

 

Kingsley raises his hand and everyone lowers their wands. “You found a way around being elected?”

 

“Yes. I have.”

 

Sirius groans. “Well, spit it out, witch.”

 

Hermione takes a deep breath. “Emergency Minister Kingsley. I have come to surrender for my crimes on two muggles.”

 

All hell breaks loose in the Wizengamot.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's Tuesday!! Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos !
> 
> Rachael is my awesome beta 
> 
> Love Callie xx

** Chapter 3: **

Everyone is shouting. Wizengamot members, the press and members of the public  _(Who ever thought it would be a good idea to make the opening of the elections a public event?)_ are all screaming indistinctively. Shacklebolt raises his wand to his throat to amplify his voice: " _SILENCE!_ "

Hermione is shaking as Kingsley slowly approaches her. "What crimes do you speak of, Hermione?"

She takes a deep breath. "I performed two unsanctioned Obliviations on Dr. Jean Granger and Dr. Thomas Granger, in their London residence, on the fourth of May 1997. As you know, they were signatories of the treatise on the secrecy of magic, as are all legal guardians of every muggleborn students accepted into Hogwarts and were therefore under the protection of your office. By … by  _attacking_  those two muggles, any ballot with my name on it will therefore be irreceivable."

Whispers and small gasps are heard all around them.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to confess to these crimes? You know what this means I'll have to do."

Tears are running down her cheeks. "You'll have to detain me until a trial date can be agreed upon. Then I'll face charges in front of the Wizengamot for illegal use of magic on muggles."

He nods. "You could still go to Azkaban."

She has a sad smile through her tears. "Actually, you will find that there was a precedent. A young wizard, Theodore McDormand, was once tried for the very same crimes. He had performed the spell on his parents, while he was home for the holidays, believing they would just forget to ground him for sneaking out at night. The spell backfired and they forgot he even existed. He was sent to another country to finish his education and asked not to ever come back to Wizarding Britain. I believe he still lives in America and works at MACUSA as the Under Secretary of Wizarding State."

Kingsley shakes his head. "Hermione, we could have find a way for you not to go to Azkaban. Things have changed and- "

She takes his hand. "No. No, you know they will hate me again as soon they'll learn that I refuse to serve as Minister for Magic. And everything awful that has been said about me will surface again. They might not ask for twenty years in Azkaban, but they might ask for me to hand over my wand before Obliviating me. And I won't. I prefer to remember you from afar, still see my friends when they visit and perform magic than wander aimlessly for the rest of my life. I've seen what it's done to my parents. What it's done to me. I just... I can't. I just want to live my life peacefully. I've given enough to this war."

Kingsley nods silently and gestures towards Ron who's just arrived. "Auror Weasley, please escort Miss Granger to her residence and perform a Locking charm on her house. As of two past twelve PM today, she's under the custody of the DMLE. She will await trial at her residence and will be escorted by yourself and another auror to her court dates."

Ron looks a loss for words: "What- I don't'.."

Hermione sighs: "Just do as you're told, Ron. I'll explain everything once we're out of here."

Ron takes her away, with Sirius Black hot on their heels. He accompanies them through the floo and yells at her as soon as they've arrived at her place.

"What the hell where you thinking, Hermione ?!"

Ron explodes as well: " _Can someone explain to me what's going on here ?!"_

She loses it: "I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! It was that or Azkaban, or worse, losing my magic and my memories!"

She turns to the older man: "I can't Sirius. I  _can't_  anymore! I'm exhausted. I don't sleep, I don't eat, all I did for the past year was work and make sure someone like Riddle will never succeed in taking over our world like that ever again! I don't have the strength to go to Azkaban. The relocation of the Dementors is not completely done. I'll lose my mind before the end of my first week there and I don't have time to learn how to become an Animagus. Something needed to be done and I did it."

She turns to Ron: "I am so sorry, Ron. There was no time to explain anything and I swore Harry and Kingsley to secrecy. Obviously, Harry babbled to Sirius."

"Actually, I can read. I didn't need anyone telling me anything to know you were in trouble, kitten. I do have nine OWLs and NEWTs, you know."

Both Ron and Hermione raise an eyebrow. "Whatever. Ron, Hermione would have gone to Azkaban if she'd been elected Minister for Magic and refused to take office. All of that because of a nasty precedent in British Wizarding history. Long story short, someone once refused to become Minister for Magic, was charged with treason, sent to Azkaban for twenty years, which he never did because Alistair Mongot had him killed a few days after his sentencing."

"That last part wasn't in any of the books I've read. How do you know who killed him?"

Sirius had a mirthless chuckle. "What can I say? The Black library likes to get the name of murderers right."

"So, you confessed to Obliviating your parents to escape Azkaban? How does that work? And why not become Minister? There are worse jobs!"

Hermione sits down in her favourite armchair. Crookshanks jumps immediately on her lap and start purring as soon as she threads her fingers through his fur.

"The office of Minister for Magic is a charmed office. Anyone who becomes Minister is burdened, for lack of a better word, by all the issues happening in the Ministry. Basically, it will compel you to give 100% to the Ministry. It's incredibly draining and very few actually have what it takes to run it. Fudge certainly didn't have it and that is probably what precipitated the fall of the Ministry. That's actually one of the things Kingsley and I were trying to solve. How to un-charm the office of the Minister so that the tasks can be shared equally between three elected Ministers and not just the one. But the spells are old and written in ancient runes that we still have difficulties to understand. Anyway, suffice to say that my 100% was spent during the war and this last year of rebuilding. An elected Minister cannot resign before one year has been served. That's also one of the things we're working on. The fact is, I'll probably exhaust myself and my magic before the first three months are out. At least according to Madam Pomfrey. I could slip into a coma and never wake up."

"That's crazy! Why would anyone do a job that could literally kill you?"

"Because it usually doesn't. It never has." Hermione replies. "This is partly my fault really. I allowed myself to spend countless hours trying to make things better as quickly as we could for months on end and I never saw this coming."

"Saw what coming?"

"Skeeter." Says a voice coming from the doorway.

They all turn towards it and see Remus coming in. "Rita Skeeter trying to get rid of Hermione, one way or another."

XXXX

Other people trickle in as the hours pass and the news that Hermione Granger is under house arrest circulates around Wizarding Britain. Harry arrives just after Remus, ready to hex someone. Molly is not far behind, and promptly takes over the kitchen ( _Really, Hermione, you've barely got anything to eat in here. And why are there multi-coloured beads in your cupboards?_ ) Luna arrives with Ginny and the twins who give Hermione a box of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"It's a limited edition." George says.

"Very limited." Fred continues.

"Especially made for witches and wizards who need to escape legal issues." Ginny finishes.

Hermione hugs them. "I really hope I won't have to use them."

They all have dinner on various chairs and flat surfaces around Hermione and Luna's little flat. Hermione is glad to have them with her although she wishes they would go home soon. They probably will as Ron still has to perform the Locking charm on her flat, like Kingsley asked him to do before they left the Ministry. Luna will have to stay with her father until her trial is over. She sighs. She really hopes she hasn't made a mistake by trading one problem for another.

She sees Remus discreetly gesturing at her. She follows him in the kitchen where Molly is doing the dishes.

"Um, Molly, why don't you leave that to me. I'll clean up after you're gone." Hermione says.

Molly waves her off. "Nonsense, I'll be done soon enough it's really no bother and –"

"Molly, please." Remus says. Molly finally understands and stops what she is doing. "Oh, right. Well, I suppose you can finish this later. Don't worry, dear. Everything will work out for the best, you'll see." She pats Hermione on the shoulder and exits the small kitchen.

Hermione looks dejected. "I don't think Molly quite understands the situation. This is bad."

Remus doesn't reply right away but she can see he doesn't disagree. Tears threaten to come out and she tries to hide by looking the other way. Remus doesn't let her and takes her in his arms instead. "I promise we'll do everything in our power to make sure nothing bad happens to you, Hermione. You have my word."

She nods against his chest, unable to speak without her voice breaking.

"However, if it comes to the worst, we'll need a contingency plan. A way to make sure you can get out of the country before the authorities take you away. We'll also need to deal with Skeeter and the Daily Prophet. I don't believe for a second that woman didn't know this was going to happen."

Hermione remains silent and holds on to him a little tighter. It feels so good to be held by someone. She recalls the moment she shared with Harry and Ron in Gryffindor tower a few days ago, when they held her as well. This feels a little different, a little better, though Hermione can't tell why. Her situation now is worse but somehow, with Remus by her side, she feels a lot stronger. She doesn't dwell on it as she finally detaches herself from the embrace.

"Thank you Remus. I don't know what we would do without you."

He chuckles. "Hermione, I think you're confused.  _We_  don't know what we would do without  _you_." He kisses her dampened cheek and her blush comes back with a vengeance.

"We won't let them get to you. Do you want someone to stay here with you tonight? I'm sure the aurors won't babble if we bend the rules a little." Remus asks.

Hermione shakes her head. "No, that's alright. I'll manage."

"Very well, then." Remus takes a step towards the door before Hermione catches his hand.

"I mean it, Remus. I'm so very grateful that you're here. Please, don't ever doubt that."

Remus nods, not quite certain how to reply to that. He exits the kitchen. Hermione follows him a few minutes later, her eyes still a little red.

XXXX

People leave shortly after and some of them reiterate Remus' offer to stay with her. Hermione politely declines and thanks them for their thoughtful gesture. Ron leaves the flat the last in order to cast the Locking charm. Immediately after he's gone and posted one auror in front of her flat, Hermione feels guilty. The last thing she wants is to get Ron in trouble. But she doesn't have a choice. She grabs her beaded bag, the one with the extension charm and puts everything she owns in it. She catches Crookshanks from under the bed and puts him in another magically enlarged cage. It takes her a few hours to round up everything that's hers and Hermione feels nauseous when she's finally done. The flat looks half empty, as if she'd never lived there.

She quickly pens a letter, absolving Ron and the auror outside of any wrong doing.

_"Please, understand that it is not out of guilt that I have decided to run, but because of what I am owed. I lied to the Minister. I did perform a memory charm on my parents but it was not an Obliviation, but rather a modified version of it. Its effect should wear off in a few years or so. I'm aware that right now, nothing can be proved because I do not know where my parents are at the moment. However, it is my hope that once the memory charm fades, they will return to England and attest of my innocence._

_I leave in the hope of coming back. Please, do not search for me. All I want is to be allowed to live my life the way I intend to and not the way people want me to. Right now, that is impossible and I regret it immensely. To all my friends, I shall miss you. Please don't be mad at me._

_Goodbye,_

_Hermione."_

XXXX

The next morning, Percy knocks on the Minister's door. He enters and stops in front of Kingsley's desk:

"Sir, I searched for the name you gave me last evening. I'm sorry to say I couldn't find it. There is no Theodore McDormand working for MACUSA nor did the Wizengamot ever condemn one for any crime against muggles. I also searched through the Hogwarts student registry. The name did not appear."

Kingsley blanches: "She lied to us."

But before he can say anything else, the head of the DMLE barges in his office, completely out of breath. "Sir, Miss Granger.. she .. she's gone!"

_To be continued_

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone !! Thanks to all who commented/left a kudos. You're the best!
> 
> Rachael is my wonderful Beta.
> 
> Love, Callie xx

**Chapter 4:**

 

Running, Hermione realises, comes easily. Unlike two years ago, she's alone, less prepared and doesn't even have a shred of a plan as to what she's going to do. But none of that matters as she Apparates all across Wizarding Britain to lose any tail she might have. It's the middle of June and the night is warm. She enjoys the caress of the breeze on her face as she looks to the sea, feeling finally free.

When she is certain that no one is following her, she allows herself to Apparate in Dover and transfigures a ferry ticket to Calais on the next boat out of an old handkerchief. The first one departs at seven AM and she finds a small park near the docks where she can wait. She sits on a bench and opens Crookshanks' cage. He seems less than happy by their sudden departure and the dozen leaps of Apparition they've had to make.

"I'm sorry, Crooks." She apologizes. "I know this is hardly ideal but soon, we will be in France. We'll find a small flat in Paris and make it home."

That declaration surprises her even as she hears herself say it. But then, why not? She's fluent in French. There's no magical community in Paris, or if there is, it's probably a handful of witches and wizards. The real French magical centre is in Montpellier and Hermione has no intention of going there. She isn't quite sure what the Ministry will do when they've realized she's gone but she's certain a missing person report will soon be released to the authorities, the press and the British magical embassies across the magical world. She'll have to live as a Muggle for quite some time and wait for the noise to die down. She takes out her wand to perform one last spell on herself before exiting the park:

"Patronum Invisibilis"

That spell is one of the first she created as Ron, Harry and herself were preparing to go on the run during their last summer at the Burrow. She had created it to prevent any patronus to reach them, just in case someone might want to lure them into a trap or even attempt to track their patronus to their location. She had cancelled the spell when Ron had left, which in turn had permitted Harry and Ron to find the sword of Gryffindor. She shuddered at the thought, the voice of Bellatrix asking her over and over again where she got the sword. She rubbed her forearm absently. Her familiar, feeling her distress, nudges his head against her chin, distracting her from darker days.

She smiles a little. "At least you're me with me this time around, Crooks." She strokes him a few more minutes before putting him back in his cage, much to his discontentment. "Sorry, my friend. I can't attract to much attention while traveling and you're definitely a strange sight to behold for muggles. You'll have to stay in there until we're in Paris."

Two hours later, she steps off the ferry in Calais and transfigures her handkerchief one more time into a train ticket to Paris. The ride to the French capital is uneventful. She takes the metro at Gare du Nord towards Montmartre, in the Abbesses quarter. She checks herself into the first affordable hotel she finds. She wards her room as soon as she's inside, then free and feeds Crookshanks before promptly falling asleep on the bed.

XXXX

There is something wet on her forehead. Something wet and… rough? She opens her eyes to find Crooks licking her face.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." She glances at the alarm clock beside her. 6.30pm. Not too late then. Her stomach grumbles. Right. She hasn't eaten anything in almost twenty-four hours. Time to go out and buy some food and water.

The Abbesses quarter is livelier than when she arrived earlier. It's Friday night and people are out and about in the streets and in cafés, enjoying one of the longest days of the year. She finds the French equivalent of a Tesco down the street and buys some food for tonight and tomorrow morning with a transfigured credit card. She feels a bit guilty for using magic in such a way but she hardly had any time to go to Gringotts before leaving. Not that she had a lot of money in her vault to begin with. She needs to find a job and and a flat quickly and create herself a new identity.

She's back to her room half an hour later, with shopping bags and a stack of newspapers. She browses the jobs sections and real estate ones as she eats a pasta salad on the bed. Nothing in there looks really appealing. But she'll have to earn a living one way or another if she wants to live somewhere else than in a hotel. Well, she'll have to go out tomorrow and start looking around. She falls asleep around midnight, wondering for the last time that day what is happening on the other side of the Channel.

XXXX

Earlier that day, on the other side of the Channel:

"She can't have disappeared just like that!" Sirius' voice booms all across the DMLE. Three aurors leave his office looking properly chastised.

Remus and Harry share a look. Remus tries to calm his friend: "Sirius, it's not their fault. Hermione's an expert at disappearing. You can hardly blame them if they can't find her."

Sirius is fuming: "I can and I will!". He stares at Remus, an odd expression on his face: "You seem strangely calm. How are you not completely frantic that Hermione's nowhere to be found?"

Remus is about to answer but Harry beats him to it before he can say anything: "Because he knows Hermione. As do I. She's nothing if not prudent. And thorough. What's bugging me is that you don't seem surprised that she's gone."

The werewolf shrugs: "I could say the same to you, Harry. Look, we all know that Hermione is nothing if not capable. She was in trouble, she weighted her options and decided that running was her best shot. All we can do is hope she's safe and somewhere secure where they won't find her. Because if they do, this is going to get far messier than this situation already is."

"They won't find her" says Ron as he enters the room. He's in his auror robes, looking exhausted and in need of a shower. He slumps on the chair in front of Sirius' desk.

"She's too good." Ron continues. "We lost trace of her apparitions somewhere in Wales. Before that we found some residual magic in the Highlands, the Midlands and even the Isle of Wight. It's hopeless. And she's muggleborn. It's not like she doesn't know other ways to travel."

"That's right." Harry agrees. "And she's performed the Patronum Invisibilis. We've got no way to contact her. She's gone off the magical grid."

Kingsley enters: "Then it's settled. Hermione Granger will be reported missing tomorrow morning. We'll send out some pictures of her to our embassies overseas as well, but that's all we can do for the moment."

Sirius looks beside himself: "So that's it. The woman who almost became Minister for Magic at twenty-one disappears overnight and we're only sending out pictures? I can't believe this!"

Sirius storms out of his office, completely dejected.

"I'll talk to him." Remus says. "Oh and congratulations on winning the elections, Minister Shacklebolt."

Kingsley groans as Remus exits the office as well. Could this day become any stranger?

XXXX

Remus finds Sirius at the Leaky Cauldron, ordering a second shot of Firewhisky. He sits on the stool beside him, waiting for Sirius to speak.

"You know something, don't you?"

Remus shakes his head. "I really don't."

"Then I definitely don't understand you."

Remus chuckles. "Yes, well, I think we've agreed on that during third year, when you found out I had taken Ancient Runes as an elective instead of Care for Magical Creatures."

Sirius laughs a little at that. "How could you want to spend two hours cooped inside when you could be outside and send mud balls at Professor Gibbons?"

"Virginia Oswald." Remus answers.

"What?"

"Virginia Oswald, that's why. She was a seventh year Ravenclaw doing her end of school project with Professor Combwell. I heard her talking to her friends at the end of second year that she was going to ask Combwell to do her project with her and assist her in class. I was completely smitten with her."

Sirius explodes in laughter at that: "Moony, my friend, you little deviant. Why didn't you say?"

Remus shrugs. "Embarrassment, I guess. I wasn't exactly the most self-assured thirteen-year old. And you were Sirius Black, all the girls were following you around."

Sirius pats him on the back. "Yes, well, look at us now. You got married, to a woman thirteen years your cadet, and had a kid with her. Now, she's gone, and I'm still a tosser who can't hang on to a bird more than a month. It's not like any of us could have predicted that."

Remus gestures at old Tom to get a shot of Firewhisky as well. "I miss her." He says.

Dora's death was still a sore subject for Remus, but things had gotten better, in the space of a year. He could talk a little about her without wanting to break everything in his reach. He could look at pictures of her and smile without shame overwhelming him. He could take Teddy in his arms and softly talk to him about his brave, incredible mother and not cry every time his son smiled toothlessly at him, his hair changing into one outrageous colour after another. He missed her. He mourned her. But he was finally trying to move on. Sirius puts his arm around his shoulders "I know, mate, I know. We all miss her. Which is why I don't understand how you're so relaxed about Hermione taking off like that. You're friends, aren't you?"

Remus drinks his shot and nod. "We are. Look, when we were at her place before Ron performed the Locking charm, I told her we needed a contingency plan, in case she needed to escape. I think... I think that's why she left so abruptly. I think I spooked her."

"Why didn't you tell me before? We could have helped her together!" Sirius' outburst makes him drop his glass on the floor. It breaks and he can hear old Tom grumbling not making a mess in his establishment.

Remus sighs. "You think I don't know that? I've been cursing myself all day for my stupidity. But what's done is done. And anyway, Hermione's not far."

"What, how do you know?" Sirius asks.

"Simple logic I guess. Hermione may have to hide, but she won't want to go too far. She needs to keep an ear to the ground while she waits for her parents to come back. I don't know if she's still in Britain but I'll bet she's still in Europe. I say we wait and see how things evolve."

Sirius groans at that. "I hate waiting."

Remus puts his hand on his friend's shoulder: "Look, I know it's difficult for you. Hermione is the one who helped you escape the Ministry when you were falsely accused of… of killing James and Lily and all those muggles. And now she's in trouble herself and you feel like you owe it to her to help her out of this situation."

"Damn right I do! I wouldn't be here without her. She saved my life. Twice! Life debts are not something I take lightly."

Remus nods. "And you shouldn't. But going after her right now, when people are probably waiting for one of us to give up Hermione's location, is not a good idea. We'll try and find her when things have died down."

Sirius sighs. "And how long will that take?"

"Sweet Morgana. Not too long I hope." Remus replies, ordering another round of Firewhisky shots.

XXXX

The next morning, the Daily Prophet and other new outlets are made aware of Hermione Granger's disappearance. She makes the headlines for several weeks, then on anniversary dates like the third and sixth month. A year later, a small article appears in the Daily Prophet but there's no mention of Hermione Granger on the front page. Her disappearance remains a mystery.

Meanwhile, a week after the one-year anniversary of Hermione's disappearance, a man steps out of the Arrival Hall at the International Portkey Services in Montpellier. He goes straight to the national departures desk:

"Excuse me, I'd like to buy one ticket for the next Portkey to Paris, please."

_To be continued_

**_Don't hesitate to leave a review !_ **


End file.
